iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Files: The Legacies
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Legacies is a paperback book that includes the first three of The Lost Files novellas: Six's Legacy, Nine's Legacy and The Fallen Legacies. It was released on July 24, 2012. About Book Description I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Legacies contains three action-packed novellas that give the heart-pounding backstories of some of your favorite Loriens. Originally published as the e-novellas Six's Legacy, Nine's Legacy, and The Fallen Legacies, now, for the first time ever, their backstories are together in one volume. Cover Description You know we're out there, living among you. You know we're waiting for our day to come. You have seen the power of our legacies. You know this is why they hunt us. You may think you know our stories. You are wrong. We each have our own story. We know the time has come to share them with you. Our legacies are your only hope. Individual Novella Six's Legacy Number Six—when John meets her in I Am Number Four she’s strong, powerful, and ready to fight. But who is she? Where has she been living? How has she been training? When did she develop her legacies? And how does she know so much about the Mogadorians? In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six’s Legacy, discover the story behind Six. Before Paradise, Ohio, before John Smith, Six was traveling through West Texas with her Cêpan, Katarina. What happened there would change Six forever…. Nine's Legacy Number Nine—when John frees him from his cell in the Power of Six, he's ferocious, reckless, and ready to fight back. But being held captive changes a person—even a Lorien. See what Nine was like before his capture, and read about his dramatic escape from his point of view. In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy: Nine's legacy, discover the story behind Nine. Before meeting John Smith, aka Number Four, before being held prisoner, Nine was hunting down Mogadorians in Chicago with his Cêpan, Sandor. What happened there would change Nine forever. . . . The Fallen Legacies Before Number Four, there were One, Two, and Three. Until now we've only known that the Mogadorians caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. But all of that is about to change. . . . In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, you'll learn the true story behind these ill-fated members of the Garde. Before they were murdered by the Mogadorians, before Number Four was next, they were all just kids on an alien planet called Earth—discovering their powers, trying to stay hidden, and running for their lives. Audiobook The Audio version of The Legacies has a run time of 7 hours and 53 minutes. The voice cast includes; Devon Sorvari, reading Six's Narration in Six's Legacy; Jeff Brick reading Nine's Narration in Nine's Legacy and Kaleo Griffith reading the narration of Adamus Sutekh in The Fallen Legacies. Category:Books Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies Category:The Lost Files Bind-Up Novels